Winter's Secrets
by Nadinelikesbooks
Summary: Winter Mellark, Katniss and Peeta Mellark's 12 year old daughter, along with her 9 year old brother, Daniel , are just about to go to the first Reaping in 12 years. With Winter knowing all about Katniss and Peeta's long lasting revolution and journey, Danny does not know anything about it. Is Winter ready to possibly face the worst fate anyone can be through? Losing her family?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is about Winter Mellark, Katniss and Peeta Mellark's 12 year old daughter, along with her 9 year old brother, Daniel (AKA Danny), who are just about to go to the first Reaping in 12 years. With Winter knowing all about Katniss and Peeta's long lasting revolution and journey, Danny does not know anything about the Games, or the revolution his parents were in. At least not yet.

Brave, 12 year old Winter Mellark must prepare herself for what may come among her: death, salvation, and leaving her family behind. Is she ready? Will she be reaped? Will this be the last time she ever sees her family again?

**Winter:**

Danny is still asleep. He has no idea that this might just be the last day I see him ever again.

I slowly slip out of bed, pause, and take a moment to think. I had woken up three hours before I am to get ready. What am I supposed to do? It's my first Reaping day, which is also the first Reaping day in twelve years.

Yes. They brought the games back. Ever since my brave mother led a revolution against the Capitol, the games had been eradicated, as well as the old president, Coriolanus Snow. Once the new president, who dare not speak her name because of security reasons, had taken over, she promised to keep the peace within our nation for as long as time intends. This year, my 12th and eligible year, she brought the games back.

Everything is practically the same as the old rules, Mom had told me. The same old games. Same old torture.

I shake my head after a while of staring at my bare feet, take a quick glance at Danny, my 9 year old little brother whom I have developed a loving, trustable relationship with, then slowly creep down the creaky stairs. I wish not to wake up Mom or Dad, but when I walk downstairs, I realize they are both awake.

"…Katniss…"

"They're back, Peeta. The games.. Th-they're back." I hear her gasp for air.

"Shhh…"

"What if everything happens all over again? What if I lose everything, everyone I love, e-every-body…dead…"

"Katniss…."

It was silent after Dad whispered her name, like a melody. Dad was always good at making me feel better, and seemingly he was good with Mom, too.

They spoke again.

"Winter…" Mom says. At first I wonder if she had seen me through the tint shadows, but then realize she was only mentioning my name as a recognition.

"Why her year? What if she gets called?"

"Katniss, please.."

"It's possible. Prim was called. I had to volunteer. Now look. She's dead. Everybody is dead. It's going to happen all over again."

My heart sinks. Is that true? I let out a huge, shaky breath of air after realizing I have been holding my breath for such a long time, and fear they heard me.

They did.

"Winter?" Dad quickly turns around and swiftly motions toward me. My legs give in and I stumble into his arms. Is it true? Will this all happen yet again?

I see Mom stand up and walk towards me. She sniffles, smiles sadly, and brushes her arm through my hair.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Winter.."

"No, I am. I shouldn't have listened…"

"It's okay. I would have done the same."

I laugh a little then find myself walking towards the couch and laying on mom's lap, her arms still brushing against the bristles in my hair. Her smooth fingers run against my light brown hair, messaging a sense of tingling throughout my scalp. I smile. "Mom," I whisper.

"Yes, Winter?"

"Can you braid my hair?"

I don't even need to look at her to hear the smile creep on her face. She stays silent, and motions her fingers through my hair again.

She braids my hair, and I slowly drift back to sleep.

**Danny:**

Winter is out of bed.

Why is she up so early? Usually she wakes up much later than this. I shrug, then walk downstairs. I see that Mom and Dad are awake too, in the kitchen. This, I think, is normal. I greet them and they return their gratitude quite grimly, as if they are upset about something.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, concerned.

Mom and Dad exchange looks.

"Yes, Danny, everything… Everything is fine," Mom says, and I see her eyes water. Is she sick? Did something happen?

"Where's Winter?" I ask them, worried.

"Winter. She's just over there in the living room," Mom says.

I turn back and find her sitting on the couch, two long dutch braids hanging by the side of her head, wearing a beautiful plaid dress, high knee socks and two flat slippers dangling from her feet.

"Hi," I smile.

She glances up and her light blue eyes brighten as she looks at me.

"Hey, Danny," she croaks.

"Have you been crying?"

She nods, slowly but

"What happened?"

She stares at me then shakes her head. "Nothing, just, uhh, a bad dream.."

"Oh," I tell her. "Why are you dressed up like that?"

She looks at her shoes and shrugs. "Just wanted to start my day early."

"M'kay. Why are Mom and Dad sad?"

She doesn't reply, but just gestures towards me to sit next to her on the bed. I do.

"Danny, what would you do if I said I will never see you again?"

What is she talking about? I glance at her, confused, and tilt my head.

"What?"

"Just curious."

"Well, I would be really sad. And lonely. Why? Are you going to leave me?"

She muffles her face into her hands and sighs. "No, of course not."

"Good. I don't ever want to not see you again."

I hear faint sounds spill out of her. She is crying. "N-neither do I."

I understand what is going on now. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. "Must have been a terrible dream, then, huh?"

She looks at me and smiles. "Yeah," she says, "it was."

**Winter:**

My ears twitch as the sound of a blow horn chimes and rings through my head.

It's time.

We have ten minutes until we have to head to the circle. The worst part of it all is that Danny has no idea of where we are going or why we are even going there. _It's okay,_ I tell myself and wipe the tears from my face, _if I get chosen, Mom and Dad will have to tell him eventually._

Mom, Dad, and poor, curious Danny walk with me to the Circle. "Where are we going?" I hear Danny ask, and I look down. It is Mom who answers. "We'll tell you when we get home."

It's as if Mom and Dad already know I am going to be Reaped.

Once we arrive to the circle, we are acknowledged to stand in an orderly fashion, surrounding the stage only encountered by one, large, silver microphone, two large glass bowls, and hundreds of worried families shuffling through the crowd. Nobody says a word. Not even Danny.

The ceremony begins once a trumpet plays yet again and shocks the crowd with its loud, clear chime. Then, a lady, a very overly-dressed, pale, lady, walks toward the microphone and picks it up with a depressed look on her face. Beside me, I see Dad twitch with some sort of shock and Mom lift her hand to cover her mouth.

"Hello, everybody…" The lady says, grimly, "and welcome, to the 80th annual Hunger Games, the first Hunger Games ever hosted in 12 years!" She claps pipingly, though she doesn't seem to mean her excitement. "I am Effie Trinket, and I am here to welcome all of our honorable people to this exciting… wonderful ceremony…" Once she finishes talking, I look at Mom and see that she is crying silently. "Mom," I whisper. She doesn't hear me.

Effie shows us a video explaining the Games, their purpose, and what they are. Once the video ends, I look at Danny and see the puzzled look on his face. He tugs at my dress. "What is going on?" He whispers sharply. I muffle his hair and bend down to kiss him on the forehead. "Shh," I tell him, and attempt to smile. How could we keep this from him? Why can't Mom and Dad let me tell him? He has to know...

"Now, let's begin!" Effie says a little more peppy. "As always, ladies first!" She takes a deep breath and skims her hand through a large glass bowl filled with slips which I know to be ladies' names. As her brittle hand muffles through the bowl, she lifts a single slip of paper and begins to unfold it as I hear a gasp exploit from her mouth. My heart drops as I hear the name form from her lips.

"Daniel Mellark."

Murmurs from the crowd burst and I feel my stomach lurch. Mom and Dad look expressionless and shocked. Danny? Why Danny? He is only nine. He is a boy. There is so much occurring after this mentioning of his name that I can't seem to evaluate my own reaction. All I can do is stand still and keep my mind blank. Then, with deep confusion, everybody stares at Danny. He doesn't seem to even know that his name was announced. Then I realize. _DANNY! DANNY WAS REAPED FOR THE HUNGER GAMES!_

Effie is the first who speaks up. "There must be a mistake. Daniel is a boy's name!" I see her glancing at my direction. I realize she is looking at Mom. Mom still is standing emotionless and seems to have blacked out. She seems as if she is going to fall apart

A peacekeeper whispers something to Effie and Effie stands still for a moment. She takes a deep breath and silently says into the microphone, "Will Daniel please step onto the stage?"

Daniel does not move. He just looks at me and starts to cry.

"Winter, was this your nightmare?" He asks me.

My throat tightens and I burst into tears and hug him. "Yes, Danny. It was something like this." Everybody is staring at us sympathetically and I just wished they would all disappear and it could just be me and Danny standing there, hugging and crying. Once we stop, he takes a shaky breath and glances up at Mom and Dad. Tears stream from Dad's face and he just stands still. Mom falls onto the ground and screams. Peacekeepers begin to rush toward us as all the confusion begins to rush towards me and cause my mind to break down.

All I can think about is, _Why? Why Danny?_

"MOM!" Danny yells, and shakes her arms and screams and cries. "What is happening? Please! Someone explain to me what is going on!"

Peacekeepers now begin to rush toward us and once they reach us, they push Danny away and he stumbles to the ground. Dad pushes the peacekeepers and grunts. "Don't you DARE touch him."

In a split of a second, guns are pointed at the heads of three: Mom, Dad, and me. We each stay silent and I can hear, even feel the breaths and thoughts exploding from my family. "Someone must get on that stage or you all die."

Danny sniffles and lets go of Mom's arms. "Okay," he says and shivers, then slowly walks up to the stage, catching one final glance at his family. "Danny," I croak. That does no good - it only brings one other gun to my head. "Shut up." They groan. A cry forms out of my mouth and I look at Danny again, and see him staring at the ground and heading to the stage. "no. NO!" The peacekeepers begin to choke me, and I almost feel like I heard a gun click. My struggle to speak was ineffable, but I managed to get two words out of my mouth without losing breath. "I volunteer," I hear myself say. Their grip loosens, and gasps erupt once again from the crowd, especially Mom, Dad, and Danny, who turns back around and stares at me. "I VOLUNTEER!" I run away from the peacekeepers, and whisper to Danny, "Hurry. Go back to Mom and Dad now. I love you."

"Winter!" He cries.

"Go!" I run up the stairs, and glance back at Danny.

"You promised you would never leave me," He says.

"I won't, Danny. I never will."

"You will come back, wont you?"

I thoughtfully look, one final look, at his strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes much like mine, and button down shirt and khaki pants and smile. "Of course," I whisper. "I always will."

His face brightens, then he runs back to Mom and Dad. I take a deep breath, climb up the stairs to the stage, and realize the boy tribute hasn't even been announced yet. That is not even important to me, I tell myself, shake my head, then look out for Mom and Dad. The peacekeepers let go of their grips of them but are still standing by their sides. Danny ran back to them and stuffed his face into Dad's chest, beginning to cry. They all put their heads together, even Mom, who can't bare to look at me, and I begin to feel their sorrow once again. I feel their sadness.

_I am their sadness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter:**

They lead me down a narrow passageway.

My mind is obliterated from all the sense that can be brought among it. Is this really happening? I think about Danny, oh poor Danny… How was he even called? _Forget it,_ I tell myself, _you're in the Games now. Happy?_ No. I am far far away from being happy. I'm outraged. I'm scared. I obviously can't survive these games as I am only 12 years old, but I can't manage not seeing my family again.

Why can't I say a final goodbye?

I stop walking. My legs give in. The peacekeepers squeeze my arm and push me forward, without saying a word. I breathe heavily and let out a drastic groan. I hope they know that I hate the Capitol. That they were stupid for bringing the Games back. There is going to be another revolution. There has to be. If not, what's the point? Did Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the two star-crossed lovers of District 12 fight for nothing? Is this some sort of joke the Capitol plans on playing? If nobody starts another revolution, I will. I know I'm not the only one who hates the Capitol, and I'm not the only one willing to fight.

I wonder who the male tribute is. I never got to find out! They immediately dragged me down this corridor right after I stepped on the stage. Maybe I will meet with him on the train. Maybe I can form an alliance with him. Will I even have a chance?

I finally reach the end of the passageway.

The peacekeepers take me outside and lead me to a train. "Where am I going?" I ask them worryingly. They do not reply. Instead, to my most valued consideration, they throw me onto the train and slam the door. As I struggle to stand up, I am greeted kindly by a fair, blonde man who looks about 16 or 17. I have to look up to see his unshaved mucky face. He just stares and looks at me, expressionless. "Um," I say awkwardly, "Hi?" My voice trembles.

"Don't talk to me." He then turns around and sits on a chair.

Well okay then. That ends the first conversation I had in the past hour. I wish I could talk to somebody. I wish somebody would understand how terrible I feel…

"Hello dear!" I turn around and recognize the distinct voice as Effie Trinket. Her eyes flutter and tear up. She is sitting on a large, purple sofa. I smile, not knowing what else to do, and she motions me with her hand to sit next to her. I do so, and she takes a deep breath and speaks. "You look so much like your mother," she whispers, looking around for anyone eavesdropping. I look around as well, then lean closer to her. "You know my mother?"

She laughs loudly. "Do I? I was one of her mentors, for goodness sake!"

I smile again. I like this Effie lady. "Really? Was she good?"

Effie looks down at the ground. "Yes, dear, she was. She still is. I see the same strength that she has in you."

I don't believe her, but I kindly respond with, "Thank you."

She nods and we both stay silent for a moment.

I then speak up, "So, uh, about the Reaping…"

"Oh yes," she looks back up to me and gapes her eyes. "Your brother, Daniel, was put in the ladies' bowl. You want to know why, of course?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, alright. I don't want you to be frightened."

"I won't."

She looks hurt, sniffs, then begins speaking. "Well, you see, your mother and father are very famous. They are still known today. The whole Capitol still is aware of what they sparked, this revolution…"

I nod, waiting impatiently for her to continue.

"Well we believe, actually everybody believes, that Daniel was unexpectedly put in the ladies' bowl as a plan to seek revenge. A plan from the Capitol."

I lean back. The Capitol seeks revenge on my parents, so they plan to kill their children?

"The Capitol…" I grit my teeth. "Why are they back? They were destroyed. How did they come back, and how come nobody knows?"

Effie shrugs. "I'm afraid I don't know, my dear. They just came back. A group of officials gathered and formatted the Capitol, but they kept it secretive."

"Like the president."

"Yes. Nobody in Panem, except government officials know the single name of the President or where she lives. They prevent us from knowing this for her safety and 'ours'."

I sigh. I cannot believe the people would do such a thing.

"Why? Why would the Capitol put this torture on us?"

"They believe it is a way of living through a peaceful society where they control us and remind us of our previous war."

"I know that.. It's just—never mind." I keep my voice down and whisper the words, "I hate the Capitol,"

Effie doesn't seem to gasp or react in a way of shock. She just nods, fixes her 'hair', and says, "I couldn't agree with you more."

I smile. "But why are you back?"

"You think I came here by choice? They made me return, made me speak for what I have done before, or they would kill all of the people I love, including…"

"Including my parents.."

Effie stares at me and her eyes water again. "Yes, Winter. Your parents…"

A tear streaks down my cheek and I look down at my flats.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, Winter…"

"Yeah," I say, "so am I."

**Danny:**

Winter still isn't back, and neither Mom or Dad told me what is going on.

Why was almost all of District 12 at that place? Why was my name called? What did Winter mean by volunteering? Where is she?

I lay in Winter and my bed and close my eyes. I wish I could wake up and it would be a normal day, playing in the woods with Mom, Dad, and Winter, helping dad bake a cake, maybe learning how to hunt… But it seems like all of that has been taken away from me in just a day, and I don't even know why.

It was only a matter of mindless thinking until Mom came into the room, her eyes red and puffy, and sat on my bed. She smiled and ruffled my hair, and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Mommy," I say. "Yes, Daniel. I can tell you what is going on." She says. My heart lifts, and a flash of hope rushes through me. "Is Winter okay?" I ask. "Is she coming back? Where were we? Who was that weird lady? Why did they call out my name?"

"Calm down, Daniel," Mom says and pulls the hair from my forehead. "Explain to me," I tell her, and she does.

"They're called the Hunger Games. A fight to the death by one female and male from each district…"

I didn't speak throughout the whole 30 minute TedTalk. All I did was listen, and the more Mom spoke the more I understood, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"…Then, they came back. 12 years later. Same rules, same everything. But when they were supposed to call out the 12-18 year old females, somehow they chose you…" Mom stops talking.

"So, my sister is in a fight to the death. I might never see Winter again, except on television." My eyes tear up. "Why does it have to be like this? Why didn't you tell me?" I choke on my own breath and sob.

"I didn't want you to live the way I did. I didn't want you to feel the pain I felt."

"Well now I am."

Mom and I stop talking and we both begin to cry. I grab Winter's pillow and smell it, as it still has the faint, distinct smell of her, and choke on the thought that this may be the only real thing I may have left of her.

**Winter:**

I wonder if Danny knows.

Did Mom and Dad tell him? He is going to have to watch me soon, anyway. I have already changed into my nightclothes, and I am sitting in my bedroom, laying back on the bed and staring up at the dark ceiling. The train is so quiet I can almost hear the wheels hitting each single track.

I don't want to lose so quickly. I do not want to die so fast. I want to try to win, like Mom and Dad did. I do not want to kill anybody though. I wish there was a way I could just see my family again, and say one last goodbye, and hug them, kiss them, and keep loving them like I always have.

I check the time. 2:04AM. Since I can't manage to sleep, I hop out of bed and creep down the empty corridor of the train. The lights are still on, so I have every right to explore its furnishes. As I view the distinguished dining room with awe, I back up and bump in to something.

Correction: someONE.

It's that rude man who shut me up. "I'm sorry," I say.

"Why are you even up, isn't it past your bedtime?" He snorts.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't believe I was partnered up with such a pathetic little girl."

"I am not pathetic—"

"You know what, I may as well kill you off first, as a little joke. Your little show you put up was quite impressive, but that doesn't make you any less of a little baby than you must already be."

"YOU'RE my district partner?"

"Duh. I can still kill you, though. I'm not like your dumb parents who teamed up because of their stupid love."

"Don't you DARE talk about my parents like that," I say sternly, and stomp on his foot. He grunts.

"Fine. But I would watch yourself, little girl. YOU'RE the Capitol's target now. It's not only me who wants to get you."

I don't reply. I struggle for words, so I roll my eyes and dramatically turn away and storm back to my room, slam the door, and sit on my bed and cry.

**Danny:**

"Dad, are you worried about Winter

Dad quickly turns towards me and almost drops his flower. "Of course I am, Danny. That's all that is on my mind."

"Is she going to die, Dad?"

Dad looks at me and tears up. "I don't know son, we can only hope not. Anyone can die in these Games. She sacrificed herself for you…"

"Just like Mom did with Auntie Prim," I whisper.

"Exactly."

"So, tell me. Are you and mom 'star-crossed-lovers?'" I struggle saying those three last words, as they seem so unordinary to me.

Dad laughs, but I know it isn't a real laugh. We haven't truly laughed as a family these days. Not with Winter gone and in risk of death, even though it's only been what? Three days?

The longer time passes, the harder things get.

"Yes, Danny. We are. I have been in love with your mother since 2nd grade."

"Wow. That's even younger than me!"

Dad smiles. "Yeah. I remember that day perfectly. Your mom's hair was in two braids, just like Winter's was on the day of the Reaping. She sang the school song. Your mother has a beautiful voice, did you know that?"

"So does Winter."

"She does."

"Anyway, I followed her home everyday. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She never noticed me, but I was in love with her. And I still am."

"And now," I smile, "She is too."

Later that night, before I went to sleep, I closed my eyes and thought to myself, two different sides of my head arguing their points.

Had Winter broken her promise?

She promised that she would not leave me… That she would come back. But now I know she basically sacrificed herself for me and that she may die… I might never be able to see her again.

But at the same time, she may win. She may win the Games. I will still be able to watch her bravery, and maybe, if she thinks about it, she can talk to me. She can tell me something on TV. And if she does, I will live up to her message. Maybe it will all be okay. Maybe, even if she doesn't speak, I will be able to hear her.

And maybe if I scream and cry loud enough, she will hear me too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm so sorry. I haven't posted a new chapter in such a long time! I have been so busy with schoolwork, plans, projects, blah blah blah... I never had time to write a new entry! But now that school is finally over, I am making new chapters and I am going to be continuing this story! I'm really excited. :) Hope you enjoy!

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 3:

Winter:

I wake up amongst my own scream. My nightmares… I could hear Danny screaming my name, and me calling back at him, and I was grudged upon Mom and Dad's sad smiles fainting away from my vision. My eyes dart open, my chest yelling at me, pulling me within the stagnant beat of my heart. Beads of sweat fall down my forehead as I gasp for air, a sigh of relief exasperating from my breath. I hear a knock on my door. "Is everything alright in there?" I hear Effie, her sweet, feminine voice whispering in the quiet night. I stagger silent, deep breaths of air. "Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, dear?"

I am silent for a moment. I shake my head, no reply, knowing she can't see me. I hear the door creak open and Effie lights my night lamp and sits beside me on the bed. "I know it's hard." She says, staring at her lap. I nod, my throat tightening and burning up. "I mean, being ripped from your family like that…" She looks around, uneasy, and whispers in my ear, "It's terrible. All so terrible." I choke on my breaths and break down. Tears rush out of me like a water fountain. I never knew I could be so sensitive.

Effie pats my back and as I calm down, she tells me, "Okay, I shouldn't be here. You should go back to sleep now, darling. If you need anything I'm right across the hall."

I sniffle and struggle to smile. "Thank you, Effie." I cough.

When Effie shuts my light and creeps out of the door, I take a deep breath and struggle to fall back into a nice, deep sleep.

Danny:

That night, I felt as if I could hear Winter shouting my name.

Winter:

The only relief I had of waking up these days was the acknowledgment of not having to face my dreams those nights.

Today is the day we begin training.

I never knew my particular weaponry choice, honestly. I was fairly terrible with a bow and arrow, and I couldn't possibly manage throwing a simple spade. What did I have in me that was special? What could I possibly have inside that can give me a chance.. or at least hope?

I had fear, and fear only.

Mom had told me that "hope is the only thing stronger than fear" and was the only thing that could overcome it, but there was not much of it left in me since Danny's name was announced in the Reaping.

Actually, to be honest, there wasn't much of anything left in me ever since then.

When we arrived to the training center, I was bewildered by the construction of the building. It wasn't like anything in District 12. The building was made of iron, and according to side conversations, "titanium walls." Inside there were many different halls. Each hall was signified by a picture of a weapon hanging above them. There were so many… Archery, of course, was going to be the first one I practiced.

Well, a brief summary: I could shoot as many arrows as I pleaded, but I did not want to embarrass myself among the majority fired shots being missed. I even struggled to position the arrow within the bow! So after about twenty harshly failed attempts, I gave up and left.

I tried a variety of weaponry, but I couldn't seem to master at either of them. I couldn't even consider them as weapons when they were sitting in my hands. The days passed by and the only thing I have gained was my amount of disappointment and the loss of my hope.

I miss my parents. I miss my brother. I miss the life I used to have.

I wish I didn't miss them.

Because the more you miss something, the more you have to accept that it isn't coming back.

Danny:

The weather is nice today. I wish Winter were here to sit besides me.

Winter:

I wonder how Danny is. I wish I was with him, sitting next to him, talking to him…

Danny:

Winter, I miss you.

Winter:

Danny, I love you.

Danny:

I sit on the grass, my toes tickling in the tall bristles of green. The birds are chirping, hundreds of different sounds calling out at once. It's beautiful. "Hi Danny!" I jerk upwards, and exhale quickly once I notice my best friend, Paige, happily greeting me outside. "Hi," I try to respond as calm as I can manage. "I'm sorry about your sister. That really sucks that she was picked, it really does."

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you. You don't hate me now do you? I really really hope you don't hate me."

"No, no I don't hate you.. It's just…"

"Your sister, I get it. I know you miss her, but you can't just sit around all sad like that! She, like, wouldn't want you to worry like this. You're never this sad. It's like you are a completely different person, isn't that weird? Kinda freaking me out."

I laugh. "I guess you're right." I stand up, and wipe off whatever could be on my shorts.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Want to play by the swings?"

Do I? The swings were my favorite place to play. Paige and I would always play tag there, and Winter and her friends would join us sometimes. It also rested upon a creek, called the Victors' Water, with the bluest, prettiest water in all of District 12. It could probably even be the prettiest place in District 12, in my opinion.

But Paige is right. If Winter saw how upset I was, it would just make the situation worse. It's been a week since seeing my best friend, and I used to see her every day. What happened to me? I need to have fun. I need to cheer up. Maybe Winter isn't here to talk to me and to share jokes with me, but I have Paige and our friends. I have Mom and Dad. I even have Auntie Prim's cat, Buttercup. And I still have Winter. She might be all the way in the Capitol, but she's still with me, and I'm with her. I always will be.

I smile, and look at Paige, her pale face waiting patiently for my response as she rips the grass from the floor and throws it in the air.

"Race ya there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 4:

Winter:

Effie has repetitively recalled the "big, big day!" this moment has come to. Well, according to her, everyday is a "big, big day," but I would prefer this one to be extravagantly important. The tributes have been practicing their weaponry for almost a week now, and it is the unfortunate day to show the gamemakers our skill and to represent the competition we are to be offered… And what have I come upon? Nothing. You see, there are so many weapons I've tried using, yet all of them I have knowingly failed with. I've lost almost complete hope up to now. Its a shame how I have given up so easily… I just wish I could unleash all this specialty I might have inside of me.. Maybe strength? Courage? … I can't seem to reflect my only hope towards having a chance or for someone to actually believe in me.

But my parents believe in me. And so does Danny…

But why does anything matter if I don't believe in myself?

The place looks just like the practicing arena, except smaller and scarier. It is underground, contains no air conditioner, letting the heat only apply more pressure and weakness towards me. We are sent into a small compartment with all the tributes I am to compete with. Let's just be honest, I don't have a chance whatsoever. More than half of the tributes are double my size! I could almost recognize the minute I saw the Careers, bulky arms, snarling faces, chatting together, laughing… They seem to be enjoying themselves.

Then I see two tributes next to me, quiet, staring off ahead of themselves, faces expressionless. I squint my eyes and focus on a silent, tan, short black-haired musky girl's scrawny fingers, and lay my eyes upon a small ring, bronze and beautiful.

I clear my throat. "Hi," I say softly. The girl doesn't blink an eye nor does she move a muscle. Did she not hear me or was she simply ignoring me? I wait a few moments, unsure whether to speak again. "Hi," I repeat, except more clearly and firmly. She twitches, her dark black eyes widening, and shoots her head to me. I can see her whole face trembling. "I like your ring," I say, since it is the first thing that pops into my head. She looks at her hand and sets it gently on her lap. "Thank you," she says quietly, her voice cracking. I smile, unsure what to say.

"Aren't you Katniss Everdeen's daughter?" her voice is still. I narrow my eyebrows and look at her.

"Uh, yeah, I am." My voice cuts off.

"My aunt was friends with her."

The room suddenly feels quiet, only hearing my steady breaths, and I could sense all the eyes being shot towards me. I hear someone smirk. "Was she?" I ask, trying to ignore the staring faces. The girl looks around the room, and her tan face turns red. "Yeah. Her name was Madge."

I have heard of her. Mom told me that she was her best friend, well, that's a girl at least. She was the mayor's daughter. I think her last name was "Undersee. Madge Undersee." I say, and look up and meet her eyes. Her face brightens. "Your mom told you about her?"

"Yeah. Didn't she give my mom," I fiddle through my jacket and pull out the mockingjay pin Mom gave me before I went into the train, "this pin?" She narrows her eyes, and looks closely at the pin. Then after a few moments, her eyes widen. "Yes! That was hers. I saw it in a couple of family photos," she says enthusiastically. "Too bad I never met her." She looks down at her shoes. "You never met her?" I ask, stupidly. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to take things too personal so quickly.

"No,"

"Well then why don't you?" I ask. Again. Stupid.

"She died during the District 12 explosions."

She died? Mom never told me she died. She said that Madge moved to District 8 with her father right before the explosions.

"I'm sorry." I say as sympathetically as I can, trying to hide away the confusion building up inside of me.

"And the mayor did too. He was my grandfather. But while they were trying to escape, they had told my mother, as she told me, to move to District 8. My mom knew it wouldn't be safe there, but it was the only plan she had."

So, it wasn't Madge who moved to District 8, it was her sister. This makes more sense, except why would Mom tell me the opposite? Did she not know her best friend was dead?

"You okay?" She asks me, probably noticing my burning up face and questions exploiting my mind. I shake my head quickly and look up. Then I notice almost half the tributes were already gone, including the Careers, probably finished with their training. My eyes meet with the girl's. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The rest of the wait was dead silent after then.

Danny:

"C'mon, please?" Paige begged. I rolled my eyes and followed her. "Fine." She clapped her hands and squealed, "Yay! You're gonna love it, I promise." I wondered where she was taking me. I looked at the marble ground and tailed her while we were on our way to her "surprise," uneasily afraid of where we were to go. Paige is all about mysteries. The thing about her is that she acts before she thinks. As I followed her, I thought to myself, _It's probably just a shortcut to the Meadow._

But it wasn't.

It was far more worse than that.

"Help! Danny, help me!" She's screaming and pounding her fists against the moist rock walls as cries are helplessly coming out of her mouth, then starts choking as a peacekeeper squeezes her neck and pounds her head against the sediment. "Dan—" she whispers as her eyes grow bigger and her face gets lighter. Why am I not doing anything? I'm standing here, still, unable to move. Then the scenery hit me. I gasp, and vigorously shake my head. "Paige!" I scream as loud as the energy in my mouth can manage. I run, not feeling the ground, nor the wind whistling a fast, suspenseful tune (in which I thought, really went with the situation), and jump, not thinking, on the peacekeeper that had been torturing Paige. My force shot him to the ground and he grunts, pulling himself up. "Paige, we have to go." I say, preparing to run. Where had she taken me? We run, shooting through the unborn air, until I am tripped by a herd of peacekeepers. I fall, face flat, and the hard force of the sharp ground cuts my face. I groan, wanting to cry, but I don't want to seem like a baby in front of all these people. I hear Paige's feet slow down, and a sharp turn on the gravel hits my ears. "Danny!" She raises her voice and I can hear her quick steps approaching me, and I scream, "Paige, just go. I got this!" She does not stop. She just says, "Are you crazy?" And when she approaches me I lift my head and see her attempt to step on a peacekeeper's foot until she is swooped off the ground by another man and thrown far into the path of rock. "Pa—" I tried to scream, but my neck is too sore by the grip of a man's hand encircling it, my face getting hotter and my eyes burning more and more. What was going on?

"Danny Mellark," One of the men snarls as he throws me against the wall. How does he know my name?

"You're a threat to our system, did you know that? You probably didn't, since you're only a pathetic little boy who was passed on by his stupid parents."

My face gets hotter. "My parent's," — choke — "aren't," — choke — "stupid!" I try to knee him in the stomach, but I am too weak to move and his grip only tightens. Why was I even trying? I'm only 8 years old, being resisted by tens of men from doing something I couldn't possibly even manage. I heard the echo of Paige's voice call my name, and I slowly turned my head to her direction.

There she was, sitting hopelessly and frail, me only seeing her embodied dark structure crouched upon the ground. A peacekeeper was besides her, and in between he and Paige's head was something big, deadly, and unforgiving.

A gun.

"No!" I screech, and I start crying. "Please. Please. Don't do this."

The peacekeepers laugh. "Your parents may be stupid, but we're not."

So let me recap. I was being held by my will, hopeless, about to watch my best friend die before my eyes, not knowing where we were or what we were doing here, and unfortunately recognizing she will never be able to tell me, and that I will never see that bright look on her face.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She cries, and I cry too. I'm about to lose my best friend. I've already lost Winter, why now Paige? Why is everyone that I love being taken away from me?

Because that's the Capitol's plan.

Of course.

The old government designed their new and improved secret forces, took over Paylor, and became what they used to be, cruel and unforgiving. But for what? To ruin my happiness? Winter's happiness? Our parents' happiness? Why don't they just kill us instead?

Because they want us to live through the pain.

As if we haven't lived through enough.

I close my eyes, and can only see the people I love being ripped from me, the light in my eyes getting duller and duller until it is completely grey, unable to see color, unable to feel happiness, love, or anything. Just dread. Regret. How can someone even feel so much pain without a glimpse of happiness?

I open my eyes, and see the light form on Paige's lips. They're moving. She's telling me something. _Behind you._ I read. Behind me? What does that mean? All that we are in is a dark tunnel that I don't even know which leads to. Was it really a shortcut to the Meadow? Why am I so concerned? "Paige," I say, my voice shaking. "Where are we?"

The gun sounds.

Winter:

"Winter Mellark," the intercom says. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I'm the second to last tribute to do my final training. After me is my district partner, whom I don't even know his name. Before I exit the compartment into the testing room, I stop and turn around. He is sitting, staring blankly in front of him. "Before I go," He twitches, and I can almost feel him being snapped back into reality. He looks at me with such a dull expression I want to cry. "What's your name?"

He answers almost immediately, rolling his eyes. "Pudge. Pudge Wilson." My eyebrows narrow and I stare at him. I've heard that name before… I shrug off my concern and walk inside the testing room, taking a deep breath as I open the door.

It was freezing. I was immediately chattering my teeth when I had entered the room. The head gamemaker, whose name I recall as Floria Heavensbee, a woman with very luscious, purple hair shouting at you, as if it is demanding your sacrifice, is sitting in a room high above me. She is surrounded by the other gamemakers, and they are all dead silent paying attention to me. This, besides the very freezing temperature, gives me chills.

I stand still for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Well, begin," Floria says loudly, and somebody coughs.

"Oh, uh, okay," I pause, and look around the room. Where do I go? I don't even have a weapon choice. "Um, I need a weapon." Everybody starts laughing. Floria, with a stern look on her young, bright face points to a machine very far into the corner of the room. I quietly walk to it, my shoes clotting on the hard metallic floor, awkwardly pacing its steps as it breaks through the silence accompanying me. The machine is complex, but easy to understand. The same pictures of the weapons on the signs being held up in the training center are printed on here. I wait a few moments to try and decide my weapon choice.

"Just press one, you're wasting my time," I hear Floria's high pitched voice ring through my ears. This causes my heart to beat faster, but I still don't pick a weapon.

"Ms. Mellark! Just pick a weapon before we escort you!" I hear a man shout. My name catches Floria's attention. "Mellark? You mean, _you_ are the child of Katniss and Peeta Mellark?" Everybody cuts through the silence and laughs again. I feel my face get hot.

"I am." I hear myself say confidently.

Floria smirks. "Then we have a weapon for you, dear," she says in a fake, doll-like voice that suddenly makes me want to rip her head off. The lights around the "Archery" choice become a bright blue color and a bow with five arrows in its quiver pops out of the machine hole. My eyes widen. So punny.

I grab the weapon and head to the human-plastic target resting on the wall. I take a deep breath and a gasp of relief exhales from my mouth when I manage to actually fit the arrow in the bow string. I stretch the arrow in the bow, and take a few breaths. I close my eyes and try to aim the bow in my mind. I suddenly hear Floria's voice. "Wait!" This shocks me, and I feel the arrow swing out of my reach and hear a _plop!_ My eyes shoot open and I gasp, noticing the arrow has finely hit the bullseye section on the target. The gamemakers whispers and my shock spread across the room. I don't believe it. Floria speaks up. "I told you to wait." I look at her with a painful look on my face. "Look at that! I hit the bullseye!" I want to say. I want to say it so badly, and to rub it in her face. So I do.

"I see that. But I told you to wait." She said.

"Well I didn't."

Floria is silent for a few seconds. "Fine. Do it again."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I hit it again. This time, the arrow pathetically collapses to the ground as it barely went a foot far ahead. Who am I kidding? I can't actually hit bullseye when trying. Laughs erupt from the crowd. "You think you're so good now?" She laughs. What is wrong with this woman? She's just making me want to rip her doll head off more. "You will die first in the games. Just like your mother should have."

I throw the bow on the ground and shout, "Don't say that about my mom!" I plead. My face burns. Floria's voice is calm and still and she replies, "She should have died. But that job will be done soon."  
I gasp. "What?"

Floria giggles. "Oh, I just love the look on your face right now. Somebody capture this moment, it's priceless."

"What are you doing to my family?" I ask, hot tears pouring from my eyes.

"We're not doing anything to them, dear. You are." Floria says. But what am I doing?

It's as if she read my mind. "You're threatening them. With your loss, they will only be more hurt. And your parents will only feel more lonely throughout the days… They will die lonely, with the fate that they deserve."

"You won't touch my family, or anyone in District 12," I scream.

Floria laughs. "I believe that is too late, sweetie, you and your 'trying to save your district' act. Tune down your attitude, darling. You're only twelve."

"Please!" I cry, disappointed by my begging, "Don't hurt my family. Please…"

Floria giggles. "Let her go."

I scream unspoken words, grab the arrows from the ground and throw them across the room. Hatred builds up inside of me. I just want to leave. I want to go back home. Why did this happen? I keep asking myself. Why? I am collapsed on the ground, my hands cupped around my ears. I am still screaming. What's going on? I'm having a panic attack. I then find myself being carried away by peacekeepers, I think, back to the bus on the way to our capitol houses. I calm down. "Please put me down," I whisper gently. They set me down and I head through the path leading me to the bus, only thinking about one thing. _Am I really, as one who is facing so much pain already, hurting my family? Am I the one who is tearing everything apart?_


	5. Chapter 5

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 5:

Danny:

Paige had a golden heart. She was always so perky, talkative, and would keep any conversation going. She could cheer me up in a second, and was always so optimistic, and even if you were stuck contemplating the worst situation, she could make it better. Paige was one-and-a-half years older than me, turning ten. She had golden locks of auburn hair, and freckles that covered her whole nose! I always tried counting them when we would talk to one another, but I never seemed to keep track of where I started.

Once, when I was to turn four years old, Mom had taken me hunting for my first time. I repetitively begged for Winter to tag along, as I was so excited, because it was so hard to accept that she was still in school. I hadn't started school then, you begin the first year when you are about five.

"Please, Mommy! Pleaaaaase?"

"Danny, Winter is in school."

"Can she leave school just for one second to watch me hunt?"

"No. I told you, when she's out, you can both go hunting together."

After many failed attempts of begging her for Winter to come with us, I gave in and let out a groan. "Fine." My word hung in the air for a second, me thinking Mom was going to change her mind, run to school, and return in a split second with Winter. But of course, my word just passed, and I followed Mom to the meadow.

When we arrived, I was so amazed. There was such a variety of trees, grasses, and animals roaming about. To my surprise, it was utterly silent, and I thought we were the only ones here. "Are we supposed to be here?" I whispered to Mom, leaning into her shoulder. I was afraid. She didn't reply. She just kept walking. Suddenly, when she stopped, I paused behind her, the leaves wrecking in our path. "Okay," she said, and looked around the greenery, "here's good." I smiled. I was so excited, but for some reason, I was afraid at the same time. "Repeat what I say," she told me, and I nodded, "be patient, quiet, and shoot 'em straight." Her lips curled into a slight smile after saying those last words, and I grabbed the bow after she exampled with a rabbit, shooting it right in the eye! I was impressed, yet I pitied the poor animal. I took a deep breath as she helped me get the arrow within the bow string. I struggled to stretch out the bow, and she laughed, steadying my hand and moving around the bow to aim in the right spot. "Okay, now, you see that deer over there?" She breathed. I nodded. "Now just let go."

I took another deep breath and she moved her finger to rest against her lips, telling me to be silent. I closed my eyes, opened them, and let go.

The deer didn't move. I missed. But I heard a scream, coming from a girl. Mom's eye's widened and she gasped, said to herself, "Oh my gosh," and ran, sightless, through the trees and tall grasses. I followed her, struggling for my feet to pass through the twigs and entangling branches, calling out for her to wait, but there was no more sight of my Mom, and I was alone, in the woods, lost. I started crying. "Mommy!" I sobbed, tears pouring out of my eyes. I collapsed onto the dirt, my head sunken beneath my knees, sniffling and taking shaky breaths. "Mommy! Where are you?" I shouted in my knees. I got up and slowly moved around, the leaves cracking and birds chirping in my ears. I had no idea what was going on. Had Mom abandoned me? Was I going to live here, alone in the woods forever?

"I'm so sorry," I heard my Mom's voice echo through the trees, after what felt like forever. At first I thought she was talking to me, apologizing for abandoning me here, but as she approached me, another figure tailed her, and I was disappointed. Mom came to me with a stern look on her face, and after seeing me cry, she started to look sad. She then hugged me and introduced me to the silent, short, freckle-faced girl standing besides her. She looked shy, except you could tell she had so much to say once you got to know her. Her sunset hair was cut unevenly short to the point where it wasn't beyond her shoulders.

"Danny, this is Paige. Paige, Danny."

Paige gave me a slight smile and waved. I hated her. I was upset Mom went running after her and left me alone in the pine trees and with animals that could eat me up alive. I didn't move. I just stood there and looked at Mom, an impatient expression planted on my face. Mom's eyes pierced into mine, and I knew what she was thinking. I rolled my eyes, then forced myself to wave back, effortlessly and tired.

"You almost killed Paige," Mom said seriously.

That shocked me. I almost killed her? I didn't know. I suddenly began to feel bad, my eyes burning, then I whispered, "Sorry."

"What?" Paige said clearly with a high voice. I tried to match her tone.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, and she flinched. Then I was crying. I just felt terrible for almost killing an innocent girl with a bow and arrow and for scaring her with a failed apology. I saw Paige's cheeks become red, and Mom looking like she was about to laugh.

I was still crying, me just standing there pathetically while Mom and that girl Paige were staring at me. This was depressingly awkward.

"It's okay!" Paige said with a bright smile. "I'm not dead, see? But, if I was dead, I'm pretty sure I'd be mad at you."

I wiped up my tears and put on the best smile I could manage. "Okay," I said, my voice shaking.

Paige saw the bow resting in my hand and wrapped her hands around it. "Can I see?" She asked. I nodded. She took the bow and examined it with a cool expression on her face. "So… this is the weapon you almost killed me with?" I laughed. "Yep."  
"Can I try it out?" Paige asked. I glanced at Mom, waiting for her approval. She looked a little worried at first, as if lost in her own mind, then suddenly seemed to have snapped back into reality. She had a plain expression on her face, then said, "Sure."

Mom taught us archery, and Paige and I became close friends.

Winter:

Did Floria hurt my family? Is Mom and Dad okay? Danny? It hurts me to think she hurt them. I feel as if I'm on the urge of being broken, and I will fully shatter once I see those I love broken too.

When Danny was born, Mom would sing him a lullaby every night before we went to bed. I'm sure she would sing it to me too, I just don't remember. It would always make Danny fall asleep immediately, if not, she would ask me to sing along then he would sleep.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head,_

_And close your eyes._

_And when they open,_

_The sun will rise._

I tried singing that song to myself before I went to sleep every night while in the Capitol, but it wouldn't work. I needed Mom.

And in District 12, if Mom wasn't here to sing us to sleep, she would get Dad to tell us a story. It was a different story every time, but my personal favorite was one about a girl with two braids. He told it to us like a poem, as if playing it in his mind over and over again until he fully memorized it.

_"There was a small, blonde baker,_

_Who barely knew the two-braided girl._

_He knew she was beautiful,_

_As was her voice and hair._

_She sang the school song,_

_The song that lit up his heart._

_And suddenly, that two braided girl that he barely knew,_

_Whom he knew was beautiful,_

_As was her voice and hair,_

_Had then he had known,_

_That he loved her."_

I knew that was the story of how Dad fell in love with Mom. I remember perfectly their full story, and how they told it to me.

I heard Mom crying and screaming one night, me instinctively running to the room. Before I entered, I heard Mom scream, "The nightmares, Peeta! They won't go. We have to tell her." Dad then calmed her and whispered, "You're right. It's time. She has a right to know." What was going on? Was Mom pregnant?

"Tell me what?" I ran into the room. Mom gasped, and let out an exhale of a sob. My parents exchanged faces. "Come, Winter. Sit down."

I was suddenly scared. I've seen Mom have panic attacks, and Dad calm her down, but Mom has never been so broken, at least from what I've seen in her. I felt as if I could feel the meltdown in myself. My heart was beating quickly, and my head was pounding. I was so afraid. But why?

"Winter?" Dad whispered.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered how your parents met, and their whole story?"

I thought for a moment. Have I? "Yeah, I did, now that you think about it," I said with a tone that flushed Mom.

Mom sniffled. "She's just like Prim." Prim? Dad shushed her. "Let's tell her."

And so they told me.

Everything.

Well, I could tell they told me everything, because Mom was so perplexed and relieved after getting this all off her chest. I couldn't believe it. They told me every single part of their adventure to fit into the whole puzzle I was missing out on. I had so many questions, and so much to fit in my head. I wished they had told me this sooner, I had kept imagining every single scenery my parents went through and all the gore and tragedy they've come upon in my own mind. I couldn't fit it all! It was past my mind limit. And to think… They were so close to being broken… But they have each other to prevent that. I had no where to start with my questions, so I ended up stuttering unspoken words and felt my whole body shaking. Mom grabbed my shoulder and rested her head on mine. "I know… It's hard."

I had finally begun to speak, "I'm so sorry about everything you've been through," I realized I was crying when wet tears fell on Mom's hair, "I'm so sorry." Nobody speaks after that, so I begin to ask my questions.  
"So, you guys are, like, famous?"

Mom laughs. "I guess you could say that. But not really anymore. I mean we all settled in to the new government system with Paylor."

"And Primrose?"

"She's my sister," Mom pauses and shakes her head sadly, "was. She was just like you, too. You remind me so much of her."

So that's who Prim was. "I wish I met her," I whispered. And it was true. I wanted to meet Primrose Everdeen, I wanted to see what she looked like. I wanted to be her friend, I wanted to get to know her more even if Mom says she's inside of me. She liked to help other people when they were sick, just like I do. Whenever Danny came back from the Meadow with his best friend Paige crying with a wounded leg, I would always be the one to fix him. And once, Paige had a concussion, but her parents couldn't afford taking her to a hospital since they had six other children to care for, so I fixed her up here. We planted all types of herbs in our garden so I could make medicines and tea for those who came to me when sick, and I enjoyed helping them greatly. It made me feel important.

Danny:

Panem's old government had taken over President Paylor when I was 9 years old. It was recently, and scared me. I, of course, was told I was just having a terrible nightmare, which I forced myself to accept for the best of me.

Huge trucks filed in District 12 all at once. They were filled with huge men with matching white uniforms pushing everybody around, yelling, and demanded the whole district to go to the Square. I had no idea what was going on, so I kept yelling at Mom, who stayed quiet, and she just looked dearly afraid, but at least she seemed to understand why whatever that was happening was happening, and when I asked Dad, he kept shushing me. I was fed up, so when finally begged Winter to tell me what was going on she told me I was just having a nightmare and to keep going along with it until I woke up. I was relieved to hear that, but at the same time, it felt so real… But I trusted her.

I shouldn't have.

Winter:

Danny had no idea what was happening, andI had to go along with it. Mom and Dad made me not tell him until the time was right, and this definitely wasn't the time. So when we all reached the Square, the what-they-called peacekeepers stood guard at the stage and one man announced, "The Capitol lives on!" The Capitol then plays a video on the screen, talking all about how great the Capitol is and that nobody can even try to outsmart it. "Paylor is dead." The peacekeeper said once the video ended. I could almost hear the octave of everybody's hearts dropping and breaking. "The Hunger Games will be brought back, and we are to all be ready for the Reaping in ten days straight. Ten days!" The audience flinched, including me, at the tenseness of the man's voice. "Snow's throne has been passed on, and we must not say our president's name. Nobody is to know who controls Panem, except the government itself. No questions are to be asked. You are all to return to your homes immediately. If anyone roams about in the dark, they will be killed!" The people move quickly, unfashioned, back to their homes, weeping and hugging their children. I held Danny's hand, and when we returned home I silently put him in bed. He asked me, "What was that? What's going on?" But I had to look plainly in his eyes and tell him, "You're dreaming. Go to sleep. Everything will be okay, I promise." I knew he trusted me, and that I wouldn't lie to him, ever. I also knew I should've never broken a promise to him, but I told him that anyway.

I shouldn't have.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 6

Winter:

All we are left to accommodate with are the results of training and then the interviews. My prep team doesn't talk to me much, probably because the Capitol had cut off their tongues and they are now avoxes. All they need to do is fix me up and try their best to hide all of the weakness and nervousness inside of me.

Mom told me she grew a bit close to her prep team. I have a completely different scenario here. The only friends I made in the Capitol so far were Effie, that girl from District 8 (of whom I don't know her name), and not even my district partner, Pudge. That's pretty depressing, usually noting that district partners are supposed to work together under whatever circumstance.

The training results are to come tonight. Effie says they will be announced in an intercom playing all over Panem. So that means my family will hear the results as well. That makes me feel sick, because I know I will have a terrible ranking.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the whole room speaks to me in a high, doll-like voice, that I immediately recognize as Floria Heavensbee. "The Games will officially be aired in three days straight. Tributes, prepare. Family and loved ones, the Games will be broadcasted in the main park in your districts," For us, that is the Square, "Now we will withhold the training results."

The results begin, ranked from 0-11.

District one: Diamond Hadley, 12. Blaze Iunia, 11.

District two: Alana Ryker, 9. Nolan Ryker, 12.

District three, Telle Boolean, 8. Bolt Huxley, 10.

District four, Ula Salton, 12. Ermin Odair, 10.

District five,Vida Brites, 7. Albert Heller, 9.

District six, Kiva Brunel, 6. Cooper Martin, 8.

District seven, Ava Barker, 9. Grover Mason, 7.

District eight, Lacey Undersee, 6. Rollag Calico, 5.

District nine, Mazie Harvest, 5. Miller Rye, 7.

District ten, Eve Angus, 9. Mink Falco, 8.

District eleven, Willow Till, 5. Cane Durian, 8.

District twelve, Winter Mellark, 4. Pudge Wilson, 10.

I got a four. I can't believe it! … Well, actually I can. I thought I would get lower than that, to be honest. And Pudge… Six points higher than me? I'm going to make a fool of myself. But I have more than that on my mind. So that girl in District 8, Madge's niece, her name is Lacey. She too didn't get the best score, but at least it couldn't be any worse than mine. And the tributes from two are siblings? That'll sure make the Games more interesting for the Capitol.

That night, since of course I couldn't sleep, I made myself a few mental notes.

1: Do NOT, and I repeat; do NOT go to the cornucopia.

2: Stay away from the Careers, AKA districts one, two, and four.

3: Don't go near Pudge.

4: Maybe try and ally with Lacey? (If she doesn't kill me.)

5: … I haven't come up with a number five. I know there's something I'm missing. Thinking hard about some extra pointers to remind myself of before the Games, I fall into a deep sleep.

Danny:

"Danny!" I hear my mom's voice yell at me, panic screaming in her bursting, beautiful brown eyes, her arms shaking my shoulders. I take sharp breaths as beads of sweat pour down my forehead. I look around. _It was a dream?!_ My mind yells, loud enough the words come out of my mouth. Mom looks insane, the way she looked when she heard my name being called at the Reaping. I hold Mom's arms, my grip so tight it's as if I am about to fall off a cliff and I'm hanging onto her for dear life. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay," Mom whispers to me, resting her lips on my forehead. I feel her tears drip onto my arms, and I cry too, my tears pouring out like a fountain. It was a nightmare.

_I was home, sitting alone in the kitchen, then Winter came to visit me one last time, her face burnt and the light in her eyes fading away. I cried, throwing my arms around her, but she stood there, expressionless, as if she saw right through me. "Winter…" Sobs omitted from me. I looked at her, her hair turning grey, eyes a pitch black pit of nothingness. "Are you there?" I ask her, fear erupting through me. I only heard my own echo, my screams bouncing from the walls into my own ears. She just blinked and looked straight ahead. "Why aren't you answering me?" I shouted, my eyes blurred from my own tears. I saw her mouth move, but I couldn't decipher the words exploiting from them. Then her voice rang through my ears like a mallet, except weak and quiet. Her voice didn't fit with her mouth movements._

_"Because I am gone."_

_My heart dropped. "No you're not."_

_Winter smiled, an evil smirk that transformed into a grimace. "But I am," she laughed, "and I won't come back to you."_

_I screamed, "No! Come back!"_

_She looked insane, her laughs fainting into darkness. "Why would I come back? This is your fault. You caused this, Danny."_

_"Please…" I choked on my words. "No, no, no."_

_"Why would I come back for you?"_

_I collapsed to the ground, and looked up at Winter. I first thought I saw the light in her again, her eyes screaming my name, and I reached out to grab her, but I wan't fast enough. She had already fluttered away into the cloud of nothingness, and the emptiness carried her into void. That was all._

"Mommy," I sobbed, throwing my arms around her the way I did to Winter in my dream. "It was only a dream," Mom says, and hugs me back. I look at her. "That's what Winter said to me when the peacekeeper guys said they're bringing back the Games. She promised." I can feel Mom shaking. She is more petrified than I am. I continue, "She promised that everything will be okay." Mom grabbed me and held me closer to her. "I know… She only did it to keep you safe."

I let go of her. "Now nobody is safe! Paige is dead, and now Winter will die. What's next? You? Dad? Me? You don't know how it feels, having those people you love being ripped away from you!" I stop talking immediately. After getting all that off my chest, I know I've said too much. I look at mom, her face only filled with pain. She wasn't mad, she was just so hurt. She hiccuped and pursed her lips, shaking her head. I can see her fighting the tears and the flashbacks haunting her. "Mom," I croak, reaching out for her hand, "I'm sor—"

"It's fine," she takes a deep breath and looks at me, "it's fine. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," I lie, my face trembling. I've always been such a terrible lier. Mom stares at me sharply, waiting for me to tell her how hurt I feel, how I want everything to be the way they used to be, how I miss Winter and Paige and how badly I want them to come back. I don't feel better at all. I just feel worse for saying all of that to Mom, a woman who has gone through so much suffering and pain in her life. Then tears form in my eyes and my throat tightens, making me shake my head. I let out a cry and hug Mom, my face planted in her shoulder. "I'm sorry," I say again, and I feel her nod. "Me too."

Winter:

Tonight is interview night! I try to think of this as a good sign, but remembering I'm a day short 'til the Games just brings down my mood. My sylist, Eunia Portshore, designed a beautiful, long purple dress, strapless and with delicately designed white jewels encrusted on the chest-line, those much looking like snowflakes. Then a clear, rough white layer overcoats a lavender silk bottom which extends to the sides, fluttering around me. It is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen in my life, and I can't believe of its variety when I wear it. I have clear, white heels with pointed edges, which take some time to adjust walking with. There is a long waterfall braid running through my straightly-ironed light brown hair, and diamond earrings dangling down my sides. The makeup is done wonderfully, my eyelashes bold and black, my eyes tinting a faint pink shadow and small pearls encrusted around my eyes. My cheeks are fairly red, but I can't tell if it is the makeup or whether I am blushing too much. "You look beautiful," Eunia says with awe. I smile and look at her. "Thank you," I say. That was the first sort of conversation I've had with a member of my prep team. Eunia has sharp green hair and dark eyelids, and beautiful sea blue eyes. Her skin was flawless and relatively smooth and tan, hinting a shade of blue. She had long fingernails painted a dark orange color. "I hope you win," She whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"I hope you win the Games," She smiles at me. I smile back.

"Thanks,"

We start talking about how different Capitol food is than the food in District 12. "It's just more colorful," I say. Eunia laughs and calls me a "sweet young girl." She brings me in a good mood before my interview. Before me is Pudge, who impresses the audience pretty well. Eunia whispers to me, "He's a big guy," I laugh, and can't help but agree, "and scary. He threw my makeup tools all over the room and called me a 'talentless over-doer.'" I narrow my eyebrows. So Pudge doesn't only hate me. He probably hates everyone and is just upset he got chosen to be in the Games in the first place. "What is that even supposed to mean?" I ask. She giggles, "Who cares?" We laugh again, and her voice lowers, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but now, the interviews are aired all over Panem. Not just the Capitol." I gasp. "Really?" She nods.

"So that means—"

"Your family will see you."

My eyes widen at that thought. Danny will see me! And Mom and Dad, too! I smile, "Thanks for telling me, Eunia." Her face brightens at the sound of my name. For a moment we look at each other, a flush of understanding passing through us. I really like Eunia. I'm glad I made another friend before the Games. "Winter Mellark!" A voice says, ringing through my room. "Good luck, darling!" Eunia says. I smile and head to the stage, my heart pounding at the thought of my family seeing me, including the rest of Panem.

I reach the stage and walk up, making sure not to trip on my dress. I am greeted by bright lights and thousands of cheers echoing through my ears.

Danny:

"Dad! It's Winter!" I shout and prance around the room like a raindeer, tugging on Dad's jacket. "She's on TV!" Dad spills his tea on the table and gasps, "Seriously?" I nod, shaking my head vigorously. "Katniss!" Dad screams, "Quick!" I hear Mom run down the stairs, and she comes, and I tell her, "Look! She's on Capitol TV!"

Mom's eyes widen. "Winter?" She exclaims.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh. Peeta!" She gasps and hugs him and we quickly run to the living room.

I wish we had a bigger TV. Or one of those advanced ones, where you can teleport to the host of the broadcast… If only those existed.

Winter was in the prettiest purple dress ever. She looked so much like Mom. I was so happy to see her, the real Winter, the same color on her face, the same blue eyes that match Dad's. "Peeta…" Mom whispers and Dad smiles, noting his sympathetic tears running down his face. "She's beautiful." Nobody responds, too focused on the screen, except I nod.

Winter walks on stage and approaches the chair, and when she sits down Dad stands up immediately. I glance at him, noticing the shock screaming in his face, and he mumbles, "Caesar." Mom too stands up, almost as shocked as Dad, and continues, "Flickerman."

What? Are they seriously going to make salad while Winter is here, actually here, in the most beautiful dress in the world?

"Why, oh my," The host says, his eyes fixed on Winter's dress. Winter smiles and waves to the crowd, looking lost. "Now this is Katniss and Peeta Mellark's twelve year old daughter!" I shoot my eyes at Mom and Dad, and they just stand there, petrified, their eyes glued to the screen.

Winter nods. "I am," and smiles again.

"Katniss, she looks just like you," Peeta says out of the blue.

The host looks at Winter with a serious look on his face, "Now you know who I am right?" The crowd goes silent.

Winter's eyes grow wide. "Um. Caesar Sal- Uh. Caesar."

The crowd goes wild, and Dad and I laugh a little too. I mean, to think the Hunger Games host's name is Caesar Salad.

Caesar does nothing but smiles sheepishly. "Your parents are quite famous, haven't you heard?"

Winter nods. "I have. They told me their journey."

Mom and Dad sit quietly, sinking in their chairs.

"You must know how strong their love is."

Winter nods awkwardly, "Yeah…" Her eyes search all over the place, like she's looking for something. Then they stop. She rests her eyes right at me. She was looking for the camera, and now she found it. She found me. It's either my mind playing tricks with me or she winked to the camera, too! Does she know I'm watching her?

Winter:

Danny must be watching me. I tried to sneak a little wink earlier, but I don't think anyone could have noticed. It might have been just a simple twitch of my eye, that's all. But before I could manage to wink again, Caesar Salad or whatever his name is speaks up, "Would you consider yourself good with a bow?" I can't help but laugh. This is so cliché. "Why, because my Mom is?" Caesar nods.

"Well, I'm not the best. I'm definitely not as good as my Mom," I try to be as honest as possible, attempting my best shot at omitting of myself saying that I suck.

"Well, there's so much to ask you. Let's talk about your family, can we?" Caesar asks innocently.

I nod slowly, fixing my eyes on the camera again. I try to wink, but I'm not sure it passes through. "So," his voice startles me for some reason. "You have a brother?" I feel my face brighten, and I say, "Yeah. His name is—"

"Daniel."

"Danny," I correct him, "We call him Danny, for short."

Ceaser lifts his head, "Oh, hm. And how did your parents choose your name, Winter? Did they base it off of something special?" He enlightens the word special, and his eyes twinkle when he says it.

I know exactly how to answer this question, since I was asked it so many times. "Yes, actually. My aunt, Primrose, was born in the Winter, and my parents thought it was a good name to fit. It also turns out to be my favorite season."  
"How wonderful. And your mom volunteered for your sister, just like how you volunteered for you brother."

I nod and attempt to smile.

"Carrying on the tradition?"

"You could say that."

"You love your parents?"

"Of course."

"And your brother?"

"Of course."

"And me?"

The crowd laughs.

"Of course!" I exclaim, and the crowd goes wild, including Caesar and me. Once the laughter dies down, Caesar becomes serious.

"But you know, your family is somewhat a threat to Panem, are you aware?"

My eyes moves downward along with my head and I nod. "Yeah."

"And if they were here right now, what would you say to them?"

I look up, and see Caesar look at me with a stern look in his eyes. The audience is fixed, their eyes focused, on me. I never realized what I wanted to say to them. I try to take some time to think, then find the camera and speak slowly.

Danny:

"I love you guys so much." My heart drops. _I love you too, Winter._

"And I want to see you again, but I guess it doesn't work that way."

I hear Mom crying, and Dad shushing her.

"And Mom and Dad, I'll try to win like you guys did. I might not win, but that's okay. I love you guys."

Is she going to say something to me? Mom's hand reaches for the screen and it bounces back, her face shifting to reality.

"And Danny. I'm sorry I had to break my promise. I never wanted to leave you. But I'm still with you. I love you."

Then I start crying. "I love you too," I whisper to the screen. Then Dad grabs me and I sit on the couch, crying.

Winter:

I take a deep breath, my throat burning. "Is that all?" Ceaser says. I pause for a moment, then nod. I'm afraid if I say any more I will burst out crying. I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes and the awes the crowd exploits. "Well, thank you." Caesar says.

I smile and look at my shiny shoes.

"I wish you the best of luck these Games." The crowd is silent. They know I'm going to lose, but I just say, "Thanks."

The whole room is silent for what it feels like, and heat passes through me. I am about to cry until I hear Caesar says, "And that's a wrap for tonight's show! Give it up for Winter Mellark!"

The crowd cheers, screams filling my head, my name bouncing across the room. I smile sheepishly, wave to the crowd and the camera, not sure if it was the camera, and walk quickly off the stage before I burst into tears.

_So, what did you think of this chapter? Please let me know! I love reviews, and I would appreciate all the criticism and requests given ;) I hope you're liking Winter's Secrets . :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 7

Winter:

"Welcome to the 77th Annual Hunger Games!" A voice, of whom I do not know inherits, parrots in my bantam ears. "In only a rough three hours, you will see the Games hosted once again after many decades that have passed!" My heart timbres clamorously and I stare into the mirror sitting across of me, planted on the wall, and see for what could be the last of embracing myself amongst my vitality. My thick, oblong face reflects of what had once been whitely puffed angular cheekbones, which are now flushed, rosy pieces of my bare, simple skin. Today might just be the day I die. Or the next. Maybe three days will pass while I'm alive, if I'm lucky enough. I don't know how long I am going to last in the arena, but I do know that the longer I am standing, the more disappointing and tragic things will become once I fall. I have yet to be dressed in the outfit I have to wear when being thrown into the, how I call it, cycle of doom and death and brutal hospitality. I then am to be escorted to the pods that rise me into the arena itself. I have no idea what it is to look like, and I do not want to take any guesses, yet I can't help but hope for a secret passage that will lead me back to District 12. What are the odds of that?

After an hour of preparation and being slipped into a simple, plain black long sleeved shirt and black tights with slim shoes that cushion my small, baby feet, I am grabbed by five peacekeepers and led down a hallway. The voice rings yet again in my ears, calmly and anxiously, "May the tributes be patiently escorted in their tubes." My heart sinks and I feel adrenaline rush through my frail veins, pounding through my suddenly feeling volatile bones. I am convoyed into a small, plain, stone alcove, which is freezing and hard to breathe in, despite my apprehensive sensation running through me. "The tubes will close in one minute," the voice speaks to the room again. I take a deep breath, and with no word spoken, the peacekeepers seem as if they are searching me. Searching me? For what?

Mom's mockingjay pin. They open up my hand which has been curled into a fist while holding onto the pin, and yank the mockingjay from my hand. I see my face reflect in the dark mask the peacekeeper's wears, and find myself tearing up. The peacekeeper doesn't move, and I whisper, "Please," my eyes growing wide of exasperation and fear, "let me wear my pin." I want to tell them that it's the last part of my family I have with me, but that would make them be even more tempted to get rid of it. Another peacekeeper loosens his grip from me, letting my arm free, and reaches from his pocket for what seems to be a lighter. He lifts the lighter, brings it towards the pin, and lights it.

I suddenly hear myself scream, "No!" and attempt to break free from the peacekeepers. "Closing tubes in thirty seconds," says the voice as I reach for the mockingjay. I don't care. I want the pin. With my free arm, I slap the lighter and it falls to the floor, but the pin is still catching on fire. I see what they mean now. _If we burn, you burn with us._ I watch, staring slowly as the mockingjay pin catches fire, turning black and dead, tears pouring from my eyes. "Closing tubes in 10, 9, 8," The countdown continues, and as the peacekeepers drag me to the tube, I hiccup and keep shouting, "No, no, no!" I then get thrown into the tube, and the moment I step foot in, the door shuts. I bang on the titanium bullet-proof glass, begging for the pin as it burns, which finally becomes dead as ash. I am lifted up into the arena, crying and no sort of token to keep hold of my hope. But now, it's gone. What's to hope for now?

I have nothing.

Danny:

The countdown begins. I am crying. Dad and Mom are crying. I can hear the whole district in the Square sniffling, which slightly bothers me. We are surrounded by a herd of peacekeepers who stand still, their guns resting firmly on their abroad shoulders. This suddenly makes me shiver. Dad grabs me and rubs my shoulders for me to keep calm, which, let me say, doesn't work. My poor parents… I imagine how terrible they must feel, having their daughter thrown back into the arena in which they fought so hard to eradicate. Mom is next to Dad, her head resting on his, tears streaming down her deeply structured cheekbones. There is a huge television monitor attached to hovercrafts floating in the grey skies, and the screen, which was once pitch black, flashes on and reveals the faces of many, which I must recall as the tributes of the Games, showing their names and districts. While the faces pass by, as I only care to see Winter's, Mom and Dad gasp.

"Odair?" They both exclaim quietly. I narrow my eyebrows and keep my eyes on the screen. They gasp again, "Mason!" This time it is Mom who yips. "But Johanna… I thought she didn't love anyone anymore," Peeta then said quietly, while Mom mumbles unspoken words under her breath. "And Finnick, his son would be way too old—"

"Unless his son had a son."

Katniss shakes her head vigorously. "This is so weird. Peeta…" Peeta hugs her, and I keep my eyes on the screen. Some guy named Pudge Wilson appears from District 12, and I finally see Winter's soft smile, her blue eyes sparkling, her cheeks red and blushing. "Winter!" I squeal a little too loudly, and Mom and Dad begin to cry again. The peacekeepers demand us to "shhh," which upsets me. But what really matters is that I get to see Winter, not dressed in some fancy costume or makeup. This is actually Winter. The Winter who will win.

Then, the scene changes and the camera shifts to, after I count in my mind, twenty-four pods. People rise slowly and soon are standing still on small tubes, looking around confusedly. I look for Winter, yet it is hard to see due to the zoomed out camera. Then, the camera focuses on the faces of many tributes, including Winter's. She is standing, looking around the arena fixedly with a terribly shocked expression planted on her face, her eyes wide and pink and her face tired. She must have been crying. She is wearing a long black outfit, her hair tied into a high pony tail brushing against her pale neck. Mom hiccups. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispers, and when I turn around, her face is wet with tears and she is breaking down silently. Dad is caressing her hair, his head resting on hers, eyes perched open, staring focused on the screen. "Danny," he whispers to me, and I look at him, "she can win this. Don't give up hope."

I haven't given up any hope on her. I have been so terribly sad from Paige's death and the fact that Winter is in the Games, but I still think she can win this. Even if there are huge people surrounding her of whom will soon be armed with weapons going bloodthirsty all over the place, chasing after her. But… I still believe in Winter. She will come back home, happy and safe, and we will become a family again.

The camera zooms out yet again and explores the rest of the arena. I follow my eyes with the camera's direction with deep focus, and as it goes into full view, the whole district gasps, including me, my heart sinking as far down as it can manage, and I feel like my body is falling slowly to the ground. Anyone can know where this arena is, even if they were a clueless person from the Capitol. This is a place in Panem which stands out amongst all of the other Districts, with its luxury unforgettable glow and aura.

The arena is District 1.

**_A/N: I'm sorry I made this chapter fairly short! I just thought this would be a good place to end it. So, what do you think? Would you consider the end as sort of a plot twist or unexpected twirl? ;) Please, let me know any thoughts and concerns you have about Winter's Secrets! It would be greatly appreciated. :) New chapter coming up soon!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 8

Winter:

Well, not only has this shocked me, but it gave the Careers an even greater advantage.

What am I going to do?

Run.

I look around the arena — or should I say District, and remember the mental notes I took before the interviews.

1: Do NOT, and I repeat; do NOT go to the cornucopia.

2: Stay away from the Careers, AKA districts one, two, and four.

3: Don't go near Pudge.

4: Maybe try and ally with Lacey? (If she doesn't kill me.)

I need to come up with a number five… Then once the 60 second countdown begins, my heart stops and an idea flashes in my mind.

5: Find water.

Well, it's not the best idea… A little too plain, I suppose. But who can blame me? I mean, who can think of any better idea waiting the remaining 43 seconds — nope, 42 — until the bloodbath? I glance around at the other tributes, looking for Lacey, then I see her looking fixedly at the cornucopia. Is she really thinking of heading towards there? I try to get her attention, to warn her that she will die within a second if she goes there, but if I merely say her name, who knows what will happen to me? The pounding of the countdown hurts my head, and I lift my head, reading 29 seconds on the flashing green numbers floating in the cloudy sky. I need to know where to run, but I can't think where. I can't really focus on anything at this point. Then I think, searching deeply into my mind… What would my parents want me to do?

They would want me to stay alive.

Well, duh. I look up again. 10 seconds! I take a deep breath and stare ahead of me, trying to look focused, but my mind is blank. What's wrong with me? It's as if all of my thoughts are swimming inside of my head at once, and it brings me into a big, blank pool of nothingness. It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. The harder I try to make out what's in my mind, the more difficult things get. I don't even notice when the countdown is over. I see everybody running in all different directions, but here I am, standing still, staring out into the nothingness I am falling into. How am I not dead? I should be dead.

No, I shouldn't be dead. I should be running.

So I run. I have no idea where, but the direction doesn't matter to me. I can't seem to get my mind straight, but the only thing I am thinking about is running away and hiding. I'm not dead. I am running. The what has once been grassy plain with cloudy, blue skies, have become a thickly paved smooth layer of concrete, with dozens of bright, grey and blue buildings encircling me. It's funny, how nobody is here. I would always imagine District 1 as a luxury, colorful place packed with people in different outfits and evil laughs. But where did they go?

I'm kind of happy I am alone. I mean, I hope I'm alone. The road keeps going straight ahead, rising gradually amongst a rocky hill, with trees and smoke rising in the distance. I continue running, as if my legs are new, and I'm not sure what I'm thinking about. All I tell myself to do is run.

I may not be good with a bow, but I can run. Back in 12, I would always race in the Meadow with Danny, and if I was in the mood of letting him win, I would do so. We thought it was funny, how proud he was of himself. We loved seeing him so happy. Dad said, with a grimace planted on his sweet, proportional face, "He's like the sun. He's always so bright, and gets happy so easily." And without even looking at her, I knew what Mom was thinking. _And he can be crushed easily too._

The sound of a cannon booming shocks me, and my pace slows down. After that distraction, I realize how tired I am. And thirsty. I'm so stupid! I didn't even follow rule number 5. Not until now did I realize how important that rule was. I stop running, then look around, and try to find any source of water whatsoever. There is none.

After walking for almost an hour, my legs begin to hurt. I find a small, black bench and rest on it, breathing heavily. I take a couple of inhalations, trying to retain my dehydration. I catch up on my breath, looking ahead of me, and see something in the faint horizon. It comes closer to me at a quick pace, and as I try to fathom the blur of what could possibly be approaching me, my heart skips a beat.

Somebody is chasing after me.

I gasp, jump off the bench, and take off into the cluster of buildings and smoke building up ahead of me. It's very sickening, all of the pollution that goes on in District 1. But I try and attempt to ignore the deep, ugly coughs forming in my throat. I continue running, picking up my pace, my throat only getting more dry from the smoke being welcomed inside my parched mouth. I can't afford turning around and seeing if the person is still following me, so I decide to stop running. I find a building with a lot of shut windows and brick edges sticking from it, and without thinking, I jump on and climb. My arms and legs struggle to reach the far grips due to their lack of energy, but I manage to reach the top. I throw myself to the top of the building and take a sigh of relief. I stand up, my hands brushing my pants from the white dust that receded on them while climbing, and lift my head, revealing a short, pale girl with crisp fingers, wearing a bronze ring on her index. Her face is drenched with blood which covers her right eye, and an innocent look is planted in the part I can see of her expression. She is shaking, her blue eyes darkening and staring at me with slight fear.

"Lacey?"

Danny:

Winter is alive! There are already ten people dead after being killed in the cornucopia. I grab onto Dad's wrist and tug him, and he grips on my shoulder with a careful force. "She's alive," he whispers rhetorically, as if into the void. I look at Mom, who is worried, yet I can almost sense a bit of hope in her. "But she's thirsty," Mom whispers. "She needs water. Can't you see? She's thirsty." Mom mutters words under her breath, tears forming in her eyes, and I am somewhat glad I didn't hear them. Then after glancing at the screen once again, I see a small, frail girl covered in blood, talking to Winter. I shudder and close my eyes. She reminds me of Paige. Mom gasps. "Danny, you can't watch this."

I look at her, narrowing my eyebrows. "Why not?"

She begins to cry, "You can't. I can't let you."

"No," I snap, and she just stares at me, shocked from my tone. I try to calm down my attitude and speak again. "No. Mom, please. I want to see Winter. I know she will win this."

She cries more, "Please, just - just listen to me, you have to go back home."

I bite my lip. "I'm not going home. I'm not!"

"Danny, come with me."

"No!" I yell, stammering my feet on the gravel. This shocks Dad more than Mom, and he grabs my arm and silently removes me from the crowd, ignoring my failed attempts to break free. I then sob and bury my face in my hands. "Dad, why can't I watch?"

He pats my back and takes a deep breath. "It hurts us seeing you watch this. It reminds us of our past."

I sniffle up a tear and look at him, my voice wobbly. "Well you can't try and shut me out of this. The Games are back and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Dad is quiet. He looks at me with a sad-looking expression which I can't read. I then feel bad for what I said and murmur, "Sorry," and can't seem to meet his eyes. He pats my back again and says, "No, you're right. You're right." We just stand there for a bit, thinking, and he grabs my arm again and we head back to the Square.

Winter:

"What happened to you?" I ask her, concerned. She walks beside me and sits down on the roof and looks off into the sky. "I went to the cornucopia." I put a palm on my face and shake my head, "You shouldn't have."

She looks at me and nods slowly, "I know."

"But you lived."

"Barely."

Everything is silent for a moment. It seems as if time has suddenly paused itself, the wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped chirping. But then reality hits me. I'm still in the Hunger Games.

I sigh and speak up, "We're allies, right?"

Lacey laughs and winces at the same time and says, "I was just going to ask you that."

I smile. "I thought of us more as friends, honestly."

She looks expressionless. "We can't be friends."

I look at her uneasily. Did I do something wrong? "Why not?" I ask, glancing at her.

"It's just, what's the point? One of us is gonna die and if we grow close to one another it'll just be even more depressing, you know?"

She's right. Everything is quiet again, and I change the subject. "We should fix up your face, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. I got a backpack, by the way. Maybe something inside will help?"

She hands me the backpack and I open it, hopeful. A water bottle, a blanket, some pita bread, a couple of throwing knives, a small mirror, and a set of matches. I desperately open the bottle of water and am relieved by seeing it is halfway full! "Lacey!"

"Hm?"

"Water! We have water!"

Her face brightens then something about the pain on her face brings down her excitement, and I hand her the water bottle. She chugs some down, then hands it to me. I drink some, feeling refreshed, and leave the rest in the bottle. "You can finish it, you know."

I shake my head, and grab the pita bread, dripping some water onto it.

"What are you — OUCH!"

I pat the bread on her face and dab it over the blood. I was told by my dad that bread helps heal cuts and burns faster, and it was the only thing I had that could help Lacey at the moment. I then clean all of the blood covering her, revealing a couple of deep, dark red cuts outlining her innocent face. Her eyes are closed and she exhales a sharp breath. "That feels better."

I lay her down on the roof and continue dabbing moist bread on her face. "Here, take the blanket," I whisper as the sun begins to set. I don't become tired, since I am too focused on healing Lacey. Whenever I'm in the mood to fix somebody else and help them feel better, I always try my best to do so. And I'm willing to do that any time, wherever. "Thanks Winter," she whispers with little effort.

I smile. "No problem. You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch." She nods, keeps her eyes open for a moment, then as they shut, I stare into the falling dusk in the clearing ahead of me.

**_A/N: Okay, so this wasn't the best chapter, probably… It's kind of confusing, like, why are they in District 1? But I promise I'll have this explained in chapter 9! Please stay tuned for more - I hope you're liking Winter's Secrets so far! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 9

Winter:

12 tributes have already passed. 10 died in the bloodbath, 2 during the night. And here I am, sitting quietly on the rooftop with Lacey, counting each second that passes as the night becomes darker. Something seems different within this atmosphere, as if it is becoming lighter and the force is being uplifted.

As day passes by, I notice I am not where I used to be. Confused, I gently shake Lacey to wake her up. Woah. Her face looks much better. Like, you can actually see the face part. "Lacey," I whisper. Her eyes peer open and she rises slowly. "Hey," She says and after a few moments she looks ahead of the rooftop and sighs. "Oh. It wasn't just a dream."

"Umm, does something seem weird to you here?" I ask, my heart skipping a few beats. Her eyebrows arch suddenly. "Does what—" She then turns around and looks amongst the rooftop yet again, seeming just as bewildered as I am. "I know where we are," she says and seems to sink uncomfortably in her sitting position. "Where are we?" I ask.

"District 2."

District 2? How is that even possible? "You sure?" I look at her, and her worried expression begins to fade. "Yeah. I've seen this place on television before. Hey, how many people died last night?"

I look down at my feet and count the canons exploding in my mind. "Ten, I think." She nods and shrugs. "I have no idea how we're still alive," and kind of chuckles. I smile a bit. "At least we know we're gonna die," I say. Why are we laughing? This isn't funny.

We're going to die.

Lacey is probably thinking the same thing when she changes the subject. "We should get out of here. Find something to eat." I nod slowly and we rise up to our feet. The building we are standing on is different too, made of hard stone and cement, the city enclosed with smoke and dull metallic buildings. The sky is gray and silent yet you could still feel the district bustling with life.

We carefully hop down the roof onto different stories and land onto firm ground. BOOM. A cannon sounds, and my heart sinks. "Somebody just died," I say quietly, and Lacey looks down at her feet. "It could've been one of us," she mumbles.

"Yeah, and it's going to be both of you!" A high pitched voice screams at us. My head shoots up and standing only a few feet from me is a tall, olive skinned blonde girl who looks partially older than sixteen, in perfect condition and a fair body shape. I recognize her as the district four female tribute, Ula Salton. "Winter," Lacey speaks to me in shock and fear. "Run!"

For a moment my legs are glued to the ground, and I just know this is the end. My feet don't lift from the ground, and I see Ula laughing and lifting her arm just to reveal her secret weapon to me. But I don't move a muscle. "RUN!" Lacey screams again and grabs my arm. I am yanked from her force and dragged to reality, shooting my legs forward and running for my life. I glance at my side and see Lacey running too, and when I look ahead I am surprised to see how fast I am running. I pass by tens of tall buildings and jump over fallen statues and bumps, running up small hills and turning through dead ends. I think about turning around and seeing if Ula is still taling us, and as if she read my mind, Lacey speaks to me, saying, "Don't turn around."

But I don't listen. I turn around, my pace slowing down, and see Ula's tall faint figure approaching us quickly, except she is accompanied by somebody else. They are still running after us, and I know they will catch up. "She's with someone else! Let's go in this building," I shout. Lacey doesn't respond but she follows me, and we shoot open a heavy door and hop inside the cold, unwelcoming sort of apartment. "Do you think there are people here?" Lacey whispers. I shrug and motion her to follow me. She does, and we find a flight of stairs with a small opening in the back. "Here," I point to the stairs and we slowly creep through the opening and are awkwardly cramped together in the most uncomfortable position.

"Will they see us?" She asks, and I shake my head. "This seems like a good hiding place," I whisper, and she nods. It feels good to have somebody by my side. An ally. A friend.

No, not friends. What are you thinking, Winter? We can't become friends, it'll just make everything worse.

After a minute or so, the door slowly opens. Ula appears, along with the — oh my gosh — District 2 male tribute, Nolan Ryker. He has a mad, sweaty expression planted on his face. I tense up and Lacey presses a finger to her lips, a sort of nice warning telling me to shut up. I look back at Ula and Nolan, and they slowly look around the building. "It's so cold in here," Ula says, and Nolan ignores her comment. "Are you sure they're here?" He asks.

"I saw them run in here."

"Who were they?"

"You know, that Winter chick and I think that little District 8 girl. They're probably an alliance."

I could almost hear Nolan grimace. "Which one do you want to kill first?"

"Ha. I say we tie them up and burn them at the stake."

Nolan laughs. "Pity they were thrown in here."

"Well, that's what the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark and her little friend deserve."

It is silent after that, and my face gets hot. I just want to run out of the hiding and claw at Ula's face. "Let's check upstairs," Nolan speaks up.

I see their shoes rise up the steps through the crack in the hiding spot. When the coast is clear, I let out a sharp breath.

"Let's get out of here," Lacey whispers. I nod, and we quietly race out of the apartment, and run through the streets and into another abandoned home. This one is smaller yet still just as cold as the other apartment. We walk around the house and Lacey shouts at me, "Food!"

I suddenly realize how hungry I am. My stomach growls and I pace into the kitchen. There is a dark fridge revealing a cup of yogurt and three slices of bread. We each take a slice of bread and put the yogurt and bread remains in the bag to save for later. The bread is cold yet refreshing. It fills me up fast. "Still hungry?" I ask when we finish the bread. She shakes her head no. "I can wait."

We find five metal spoons in the pantry and grab three. "Let's not take all of them, we don't want people to think we were here." I say, and she nods. "Smart idea. I think this is a good place to rest. Let's sit."

We sit down on a brown sofa rested on the cold wall and silently stare at the ground.

"So," Lacey speaks. "Tell me. How's your brother?"

I look at her. "How do you know about my brother?"

"Come on," she smirks. "Everyone knows about your family. You guys are like, famous."

I laugh and shrug. "He's great. But I dunno about now. Not sure how he's handling everything."

She nods slowly and stares at her feet.

"Got any brothers and sisters back home?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually. I have an older sister, Naomi. She's nineteen though. Too old for this game."

"Lucky her."

"I guess."

"Why do you think we're in 2?" She looks up at me and continues, "I mean, the Games were never held in one of the Districts. But like, we were in 1, and now 2? What do you think is going to happen, Winter?"

I glance at her and shrug, "I guess they're changing up everything. Maybe they're trying to find a sort of advantage for the Careers."

She chuckles. "Of course."

"But I'm not sure. Maybe we'll live long enough to pass by our Districts." Then my head shoots up. What if I see Danny again? And Mom and Dad?

"Where do you think everyone else is?" She asks me, clearing her throat.

"I honestly don't know," I narrow my eyebrows.

"Maybe all huddled up together in their central building, watching us kill each other."

"Could be a possibility."

Lacey claps her hands together and stands up. "Well, I'm exhausted. Why don't you say we go for a nice slumber?"

I'm pretty tired too. I haven't slept since the night before the Games. And I didn't even sleep much then. "Sure," I say. "Hey, how's your face?"

She feels her face and smiles, "Totally forgot it was jacked up. Thanks for healing me."

"No charge."

"Want me to keep watch? I'm sure you're zonked as well."

I laugh. "Zonked?"

She shrugs. "New word."

"Ha. That would be nice. I could use some sleep," I say, and she smiles. "Great."

We find a room with two twin sized beds perched on each wall and thin blankets sprawled atop the mattresses. Was somebody here? We creep into the cold beds and I look up at the sky. Lacey speaks from the other side of the room. "Hey, Winter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I said we shouldn't be friends. I just — I don't know. I wanna be your friend though."

I'm silent for a second and respond, "I do too."

"That's a relief. So no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. No matter what. Deal?"

"Deal."

And that was it. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

**_A/N: That was a long wait. Sorry, it's a busy summer. But here's Chapter 9! Please, let me know what you think of it. :-) I was also going to put Danny's POV along as well but I thought it would be best if I ended the chapter here. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying Winter's Secrets so far! Stay tuned for Chap. 10 ! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

Winter's Secrets

Chapter 10

**Danny:**

We're eating dinner. Mom hasn't been letting me watch the Games for a couple of days now, but all that I know so far (from Dad's statistics) is that Winter is alive and well. I just hope she survives these games so I can see her and everything can be the way they used to be.

As I rip off a piece of my warm, soft baguette, Dad clears his throat. I glance at his hint of beaten eyes and droopy face. "How many are dead?" A long pause after that. Mom speaks up. "I think sixteen, at least."

"Not too bad," I say and manage a slight smile as I cut off half of my bread and set it aside. "I say we save some of this for when Winter gets back."

I slept well that night, trying to keep my mind off of things. Usually I would have nightmares of Winter and Paige screaming my name and fading away into this huge black hole, but not tonight. I felt good. Confident.

I wake up with a grin spread across my face.

**Winter:**

"Winter, get up."

I feel myself rolling around the bed, kicking and gasping.

"Winter!"

My eyes shoot open and I jerk upwards and bang my head on the roof.

"Okay. OUCH."

"You okay?"

I rub my head and frown, "I guess. You?"

"Not at all. We should get out of here, if we stay here too long, well, I think you know what'll happen."

I take a deep breath then throw the covers from the bed. "Let's go."

Lacey hops out of bed and we creep downstairs.

And that was when we spot them, Ula and Nolan, examining the kitchen; the fridge, pantries, drawers. My eyes widen and I look at Lacey, my whole body trembling. She motions her finger to her lips, and I look back at Nolan. His eyes are vicious and green, and I shortly contemplate whether they were always that way…

"Look!" Ula shouts, and points directly at me. Nolan smiles and his green eyes become dark black pits of emptiness, then they charge at us.

"Run!" Lacey screams, and I obey. We shoot back upstairs and race to the nearest window we can find. Trying to rip it open, the others' footsteps approach us quickly and loudly. I grunt as my arms weaken trying to pry open the useless window. I give up and prepare to die. I look up at the sky and think of Mom, Dad, Danny… I look at Lacey and her eyes that used to be filled with hope are now blank and sad. She nods at me slowly and Ula and Nolan approach us.

"Well, well. You guys are sneaky, I have to say," Ula laughs. "At least you can die together."

Nolan smirks and lifts his sword. "Who wants to die first?"

I swallow and look around the room with the corner of my eye, then an idea pops into my head as my hand slowly reaches for a chair standing besides me.

"Let's kill them both at the same time. On the count of three," Ula says jokingly. I look at Lacey and she sees my hand gripping onto the chair and doesn't say anything. Ula and Nolan both raise their weapons, their eyes focused viscously like an animal preparing to kill its prey. "One, two —"

"Three!" I shout, and swing the chair to the window. It shatters and the pieces fall to the ground like heavy rain. Lacey and I both jump out of the window without thought, and plunge about fifteen feet onto the road. my knees collapse and I struggle to get up. As my feet lift me from the ground shakily, I examine the atmosphere. The roads have changed, the sky is a different weight and color, and it is easier to breathe. "District three," I whisper to myself.

"Come on!" Lacey yells, and I follow her, my legs on the verge to give in. We run, from building to building, house to house, where I feel as if when we are to reach the end of this city, we are to only visit a new one and live this over and over again. I turn around and spot Nolan and Ula following us, their paste quick and stubborn. I turn back in front, and my legs reach farther and my speed kicks up, fire almost burning on my feet.

Then I suddenly realize I am falling, down, down, and splat! It is dark and the only light that shines is from above me. I fell into a hole. A cold, negatively sprayed room with only a path to follow, no other way out. I hesitate and call out Lacey's name.

"Lacey! Lacey? Are you there?"

No response. She must still be running.

So then I walk forward into the hall, with a backpack strapped hopelessly on my shoulder and restless feet almost bleeding in upmost aggression. Worst thing is that I'm alone, walking, maybe even taking my last steps into this mist of nothingness.

But I listen to the beat of my rising chest and and keep walking forward.

A canon sounds.

**Danny:**

"Her ally is gone?"

Mom nods slowly. "Winter fell into some hole in the ground and her friend just kept running."

"She didn't even turn back?"

"She did, but she didn't know where Winter went, and the two Careers were still following her, so…"

"Is she dead?"

"No. But she might die soon."

"What about Winter? Is she dead?"

Mom shakes her head no and looks at me in the eyes. My face lights up and I say, "She just has to find her ally, that's all."

Mom stares at me for a couple of moments, sadness fills her eyes and she walks away.

**_A/N: That was Chapter 10! I was going to upload it earlier but for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign on… Sorry it's a bit short, but I thought this would be a decent way to end it the chapter. So please let me know what you think! Chapter 11 will be up soon, as I'm working on it now. Thanks for reading! :-)_**


End file.
